


Character Book

by liru



Series: The Goddess and her Soulmates [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: These are characters that will show up in the Ego stories. There will be Repeats for different stories and the more I update my stories the more that the ones related to them will be updated.
Series: The Goddess and her Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563424
Kudos: 1





	1. Liru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings and Their Queens Liru

Name: Liru Mcloughlin (maiden name unknown)

Born: September 14th, 1808 or 431 B.C

Race: DemiGoddess Of Chaos, Wonder, Nature and Music

Husbands:

Jack Mcloughlin

Anti Mcloughlin

Jackie Mcloughlin

Marvin Mcloughlin

Jameson Jackson Mcloughlin

Chase Mcloughlin

Henrik Von Schneeplstien-Mcloughlin

Height: 5”8 – 6”0

Looks:

Human: Blonde hair that goes down to her heels that she keeps in a french braid so it goes to her thighs. Midnight Sapphire blue eyes. Tan skin. She has a scar from her jaw going to her cheek on her right side and over her right eye she has a scar that goes threw her brow. A scar of three claw marks across her stomach. She has markings representing her soulmates all over her body which will be explained in story.

Non Human: Blonde gold, red and orange highlights hair that goes down to her heels that she keeps in a triple braided french braid so it goes to her lower back. Her eyes looks like the universe was shoved into them. Tan skin. She has a scar from her jaw going to her cheek on her right side and over her right eye she has a scar that goes threw her brow. A scar of three claw marks across her stomach. She Markings representing her soulmates all over her body which will be explained in story. She has three pairs of horns one that waves up one then goes back before coming around curling around her cheeks and a third the curves under before coming out and resting under her jaw all three with what looks like molten gold in swirling veins along them. She gains black, red and golden scales in places on her body and around her eyes and on her cheeks. She has three pairs of wings that look like someone took the night sky and painted them onto wings. She has a long tail, around three feet long, covered in colorful feathers with a spike at the end that can turn into three, kind of like the mud demon from Riddick. She also has very sharp teeth much like a dragons.

Likes: Food, Cooking, The boy’s, Anything involving nature, tending to her garden and just sitting in it, animals, stuffed animals that she makes, Dancing, Singing, painting, drawing, baking, the time all the way from dusk till dawn.

Dislikes: Most Humans, animals being killed for sport and nature being destroyed, scumbags, the boys doing stupid shit, losing her things, Skirts and corsets, being underestimated especially by men, most holy people, The Void.

Extras:

\- Has a black cat named Izzabella, Two Chinchilla’s named Mai and Serenity, Two Hell-hounds named Riptide and Killer, A horse named Stella and Two Guinea Pigs Named Pumpkin and Pie.

\- Has to sing to use most of her abilities.

\- Has the ability to give her soulmates abilities and essentially making them Minor Gods.

\- she has a scythe thats disguised as a long black wood cane with a diamond top (think Damian’s)

\- Can speak English, Greek, Latin, Esperanto, Irish, German, Spanish, and Italian

\- Is a Demigirl using she/her and they/them pronouns

\- Currently has thirty soul-marks but only thirteen of them are romantic and it will be explained on why she has so many


	2. Jackie Mcloughlin

Name: Jackie “Boy Man” Mcloughlin

Birth Name: Jacqueline Triantáfyllo (Rose) Mcloughlin

Adopted Name: Jacqueline Triantáfyllo(Rose) Quinn

Nickname: Φλόγα Μου _I Flóga Mou_ _My flame_ (by Liru)

Born: July 10th 1800

Race: Born human but currently DemiGod of Justice, Youthfulness and Rebirth

Mother: Γαμώτο _Gamóto_ Mcloughlin

Father: Anegus Mcloughlin

Wife: Liru

Height: 6”1

His Song: Michael Bublé – Feeling Good

Looks: You know

Likes: His Family, Liru, Baked goods, JJ’s Puppet Show’s, Reading, Flying, Animals, Marvin’s Magic Shows, Helping People, The flowers Liru gives him, Dancing with Liru

Dislikes: Scumbags, People hurting his family, the void, Liru hurt or scared, not being able to do anything, being alone, his mother, Losing his glasses, His adoptive Family  
Extra:

\- He is Trans gender-flux switching from Male to Non-Binary but always uses male pronouns

\- Can Speak Irish, English, Latin and Esperanto and a little bit of Greek

\- JJ made his mask and his glass and Marvin enchanted them both

\- Liru taught him ballet which he does whenever he has to much energy and gets bored of flying

\- Can’t cook to save his life

\- Extremely Flexible to the point it makes Henrik uncomfortable


	3. Marvin Mcloughlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings and Their Queen Marvin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art By https://rexixema.tumblr.com/

Name: Marvin σμαράγδι Mcloughlin

Adopted Name: Marvin σμαράγδι Lynch

Nickname: Kitty, Feles _Kitty but in_ _Latin_ , Pretty Kitty, Kitten, Marv

Born: 1802 August 11th 

Race: Born human but currently DemiGod Of Magic, Learning and Omens

Mother: Γαμώτο _Gamóto_ Mcloughlin

Father: Anegus Mcloughlin

Wife: Liru

Height: 5”10

His Song: Undecided

Looks: 

Likes: His Family, Liru, Learning new spells, His Mask, Doing magic tricks for people who wont attack him for it, Reading, Cookies, Music, His Ring, The flowers Liru gives him, Making potions, The night

Dislikes: His family hurt, The fact that not one bit two of his little brothers are taller than him, His mother, His adoptive Family, Scumbags, Losing his mask, The Void, Liru hurt or scared, messing up a spell or potion, misplacing things, heights, not being able to do something for himself, Cooking

Extra:

\- He, Henrik and Liru can heal other people.

\- He can turn into a White Lion with a bright green mane or a deep green almost black Raven.

\- He has the longest hair out of his brothers stopping at his shoulders that he keeps in a pony tail half of the time.

\- He can talk to animals.

\- His soul-mark is the only one besides Liru that is one the same place on everyone, the forehead.


	4. Henrik Schneeplestein-Mcloughlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings and Their Queen

Name: Henrik Πασχαλιά _Paschaliá_ (Lilac) Schneeplstein-Mcloughlin

Adopted Name: Henrik Schneeplstein

Nickname: Doc, Hen, Schneep, Διαμάντι _Diamánti_ _(Diamond in Greek)_

Born: 1804 September 15th

Race: Born human but currently DemiGod Of Medicine, Knowledge and Promises

Mother: Γαμώτο _Gamóto_ Mcloughlin

Father: Anegus Mcloughlin

Wife: Liru

Daughter: Olivia Schneeplestein Mcloughlin

Height: 6”0

His Song: Blood//Water – Grandson

Looks: You know

Likes: His Family, Liru, Reading, Working, The Flowers Liru gives him, His daughter, Drawing, Cooking, Cake, Strategy games, His ring, Sunny weather, Warm days, Spicy foods, learning better medical procedures, Playing the violin

Dislikes: His ex wife, His mother, The Void, Liru hurt or scared, Losing his glasses, Losing his medical tools, not knowing what to do, people he doesn’t know, The rain, His Daughter hurt or scared

Extra:

\- If he feels a patient can’t be helped through medicine he will resort to healing them himself.

\- Is one of the three that can heal with magic

\- Was adopted by a German family and the only one that had a decent childhood after getting adopted

-When angry or frustrated he starts swearing in German

\- With out his glasses he can see everything about anyone as long as they aren’t gods/demigods

\- Can cook really well which is a life saver since only two of his brothers and Liru can cook as well.

\- Loves the fact that his daughter gets along really well with His family and Liru


	5. Chase Mcloughlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings and Their Queen

Name: Chase Dionysus Mcloughlin

Adoptive Name: Chase Dionysus Brody

Nickname: Λουλούδι _Louloúdi_ _Flower_

Born: 1805 April 11th

Race: Born human but currently DemiGod Of Paternity, Two Sides and Freedom

Mother: Γαμώτο _Gamóto_ Mcloughlin

Father: Anegus Mcloughlin

Wife: Liru

Daughter: Samantha "Sammi" Mcloughlin

Son: Jamie Mcloughlin

Height: 5”11

His Song: I’m Still Standing

Looks: You know

Likes: His Family, Liru, His kids, Sweet’s, Cooking, the flowers Liru gives him, Playing games, drawing, Animals, the outdoors, Flying, Snow, Nighttime

Dislikes: His Ex-Wife, Spicy foods, Going into berserk mode, His mother, The Void, Liru hurt or scared, His kids scared and/or Hurt, being alone, not being able to do anything

Extra:

\- He is able to summon a gun that can only be used by him, meaning that no matter what even if he hasn’t fired it there wouldn’t bullets in it.

\- He has a berserk side that only comes out when he is really angry

\- He can cook really well but can get distracted easily

\- Besides Henrik his “god” form doesn’t change very much from his human form with Angels wings and a cracked Halo while Henrik’s eyes just turn a pastel green with veins of green around his eyes.

\- He managed to annoy Liru into just “Awakening” His abilities by accident

\- Thought is Brothers were dead cause his Adoptive Parents told him they were

\- His blood is acidic to humans.


	6. Jack Mcloughlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings and Their Queen

Name: Jack Αστέρι _Star_ Mcloughlin

Nickname: Πυγολαμπίς _Lightning Bug_ , Sunon _Sun_

Born: 1806 October 10th

Race: Born human but currently Demi God Of Positivity, Creation and Vengeance

Mother: Γαμώτο _Gamóto_ Mcloughlin

Father: Anegus Mcloughlin

Wife: Liru

Height: 5”9

His Song: Undecided

Looks: You Know

Likes: His Family, Liru, The flowers Liru gives him, Playing games, Clear days, Baked Goods, Reading, Helping people, Dancing with Liru, JJ’s Puppet shows, Marvin’s Magic Shows, Playing Games, Flying, Animals

Dislikes: Scumbags, His mother, The Void, Liru hurt or scared, Being alone, His family hurt or scared, Losing things, Fighting, not being able to help anyone

Extra:

\- He was the first one to officially meet Liru.

\- He was the only one not including Anti who wasn’t adopted.

\- He isn’t the biggest fan of humans because of how they treated him but he doesn’t hate them.

\- He was the first one that married Liru because they decided “fuck it” despite not having a wedding.

\- He and Anti were merged together when they were two years old while Anti was still alive which was the same night their mother died.

\- Because of this the demons she put into Anti is also with him which causes him to lash out which only Liru can calm him from.

\- Chaotic Bi.


	7. Anti Mcloughlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings and Their Queen

Name: Anti Πετράδι _Jewel_ Mcloughlin

Birth Name: Anti-Jack Πετράδι _Jewel_ Mcloughlin

Nickname: Αγγελος _Angel_

Born: 1806 October 10th

Race: Born human but currently DemiGod Of Mischief, Second Chances and Family

Mother: Γαμώτο _Gamóto_ Mcloughlin

Father: Anegus Mcloughlin

Wife: Liru

Height: 5”9

His Song: Undecided

Looks: You know

Likes: His Family, Liru, The flowers Liru gives him, Dancing with Liru, JJ’s Puppet shows, Marvin’s Magic Shows, Playing Games, Reading, Cuddles, Sitting in comfortable silences, Liru singing, Soft or Smooth things when he is stressed, Sweets, Clear Nights, Full-Moons

Dislikes: Scumbags, His mother, The Void, Liru hurt or scared, Being alone, His family hurt or scared, Losing things, Fighting, The Dark, His non-human form at first, His forked tongue at first

Extra:

\- He likes cuddling with Liru, Jackie and Jack because of how warm they are

\- He can’t cook but enjoys watching Liru, Chase and Henrik cook.

\- He enjoys pranking people but wont touch Liru or Robbie.

\- He’s scared of being alone because his mind begins to play tricks on him.

\- He Has bad nightmares that can cause him to glitch out.

\- His non-human form changes the most out of his brothers which he is ashamed of at first.

\- His blood his acidic to everyone but himself, Jack, Liru and Robbie.


	8. Jameson Jackson Mcloughlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings and Their Queen

Name: Jameson Jackson Ασήμι _Silver_ Mcloughlin

Adoptive Name: Jameson Jackson Ασήμι _Silver_ Daly

Nickname(s): JJ, Κούπες _Heart_

Born: 1807 October 31st

Race: Born human but currently DemiGod Of Time, Deception and Innocence

Mother: Γαμώτο _Gamóto_ Mcloughlin

Father: Anegus Mcloughlin

Wife: Liru

Height: 5”8

His Song: Hit the Road Jack (Wolfgang Lohr & Maskarade Remix)

Looks: You know

Likes: His Family, Liru, The flowers Liru gives him, Dancing with Liru, Marvin’s Magic Shows, Playing Games, Reading, Cuddles, Baked-Goods, Snow Days, Putting on puppet shows for people, Singing with Liru

Dislikes: Scumbags, His mother, The Void, Liru hurt or scared, Being alone, His family hurt or scared, Losing things, Fighting, His adoptive parents

Extra:

\- He has a literal silver tongue curdosy of his birth mother which allows him to control anyone who hears him which is why he doesn’t speak often.

\- The only people aren’t affected are Liru and Robbie

\- He himself is immune to any form of mind-control or hypnotism.

\- He has the ability to make pocket Dimensions.

\- He enjoys Exploring different time periods with Liru.

\- He can cook but only simple dishes.

\- He crafts his own dolls and is able to disguise weapons as other things like Liru’s Scythe into a cane for her.

\- He can stop and rewind time with his Pocket-watch as a sort of filter.

\- He can Freeze time, whether it’s everywhere or a single space in particular.

\- A little Shit.


	9. Robbie Mcloughlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kings and Their Queen

Name: Robbie Φεγγάρι _Moon_ Mcloughlin

Nickname: γλύκα _Sweet Pea_

Born: 1826 April 10th

Race: DemiGod Of The Unknown, Fears and Home

Parent’s:

Mother: Liru Mcloughlin

Fathers: Jack Mcloughlin, Anti Mcloughlin, Jameson Jackson Mcloughlin

Height: 5”7

His Song: undecided

Looks: Looks like his fathers when they were Twenty with pale-ish skin but not as pale as his dads. Has his mother’s eye shape with Lilac eyes. Has lavender hair that goes to his ears. When he is in his non human he has periwinkle skin. In both forms he has sharp dragon teeth. Has silver veins in his tongue.

Likes: His parents, his step siblings, His family in general, being outside, playing with animals, the flowers his mom gives him, the dolls his pop’s make him, his dad and uncles reading to him, his Pater playing games with him, animals, His mom’s singing, sweets, Baked-Goods, The night sky, Reading

Dislikes: The void, the dark, getting lost, His family hurt or scared, Losing things, Fighting, messing up a spell or potion, misplacing things, strangers, His grandparents, People he is unfamiliar with touching him

Extra:

\- He prefers to be with one of his parents at most times.

\- Only lets people he trust touch him

\- Can eat souls.


End file.
